particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Huang Zitao
Huang Zitao (born 13 June 4215) was an Indralan politician and former-Chancellor of Indrala. He had previously worked as President of the Lotus Party (4252-4258) and as Finance Minister of Indrala (4252-4269). Huang became leader of the Lotus Party at the 4270 Hangzhou Convention after receiving 51.38% on the third ballot.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121114#p121114 Huang's pre-political career was focused on human rights advocacy for student and labour activists in Indrala. Personal background Huang was born on 13 June 4215 to poor farming parents in a small village located in Jiaozhi, Indrala. Huang has 3 sisters and 2 brothers, of which he was the youngest. Huang was enrolled in He Ze Dong Public Elementary School, where he received high marks, despite many absences used to assist his parents on the farm. He was enrolled in Jiaozhi Rural Secondary School No.37 where he again recieved high marks, despite his many absences. In the 10th grade, Huang became President of his school at the encouragement of his teacher. Huang served his mandatory military service in the Special Forces. Huang was inspired to become a Lawyer by his older brother, Bohai (whom he would later name his first son after) who died in a car accident before he could get his degree. Huang attended Kaizhou National University after his discharge and claims to have worked three jobs during this time to finance his tuition. Huang graduated from law school top of his class, and went on to become a criminal defense lawyer. In 4245, two years after graduation, Huang was hired to defend a number of student protesters who had been arrested and tortured for publishing pamphlets critical of President Cui Zetian and her governing Republic's Conservatives. Huang stated in an interview in 4269, "After that defense, my life was totally changed. At first, even I couldn't believe that they had been tortured that harshly. However, when I saw their horrified eyes and their missing toenails, my comfortable life as a lawyer came to an end. I was disgusted that the highest authority in our nation had been used to destroy the souls of our young people. I became a man that wanted to make a difference in the world."http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121889#p121889 He became a human rights attorney shortly afterward and used his power of attorney to participate in protest marches against the various authoritarian governments which followed. Early political career Huang was approached by the Committee for a Fresh Alternative in the spring of 4251 and was shortlisted by the organization as a potential leader of what would become the Lotus Party. The committee later selected economics professor Wu Hán to be leader of the party but offered instead the position of "Party President" to Huang, which he accepted. Huang worked to recruit organizers and candidates that would lead the Lotus Party to government, and has widely been credited with the Lotus Party's success in 4258. Huang served as Party President from the party's founding in 4252 until after the 4258 election when the Lotus Party was propelled to government. Wu offered Huang the position of Finance Minister, which he accepted. Leader of the Lotus Party Following the 4269 general election which saw the Lotus Party defeated in favour of a Nationalist majority, Wu Hán resigned as party leader, which initiated a leadership election.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121020#p121020 Huang Zitao was elected party leader at the Lotus Party's 4270 Hangzhou Convention after the third ballot, narrowly defeating former-Justice Minister Yi Shufen, and Party activists Linda Wong and Thao Thanh Thai.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121114#p121114 Chancellor of Indrala (4285-4295) Following a bribery crisis, the Republican government of Xuan Shuren was forced to call an early election in 4285,http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=122444#p122444 which Huang won, despite the Lotus Party falling to third place. He was re-elected in a similar position in 4290.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=122941#p122941 Over his two terms, Huang is noted as having strengthened and diversified the economy while dealing with Typhoon Yutu, which hit Shu Province, as well as the Dalibor Crisis. He lost his bid for re-election in 4295 following vote-splitting with the far-left National Awakening Party.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=123435#p123435 Leader of the Third Party; Death After losing the 4295 election, Huang remained on as Lotus Party Leader until a Leadership Convention could be held in 4298. However, Huang was diagnosed with prostate cancer shortly after.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=123599#p123599 Huang died on 28 April 4298 in Kaizhou.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=123911#p123911 A state-funeral would be held two days later which brought out thousands of Indralans to watch the procession.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=123987#p123987 In a final letter addressed to "all Indralans," Huang urged the government to declare a "Fifth Republic." He also famously wrote: "Friends, I am writing this letter in the last few months of this century; the last few days of my life. As such, I have spent much time reflecting on the upcoming century. In this next century, it is my dream that our nation is the most beautiful in the world. By this, I do not mean the most powerful nation. Because we have felt the pain of being invaded by another nation in our history, I do not want my nation to invade others. It is sufficient that our wealth makes our lives abundant; it is sufficient that our strength is able to prevent foreign invasions. The only thing that I desire in infinite quantity is the power of a noble culture. This is because the power of culture both makes ourselves happy and gives happiness to others. Indrala must stand to benefit all of mankind. Together, we can write this kind of history." Personal Life Huang lived on a small duck farm outside of Kaizhou, Jiaozhi with his wife, well-known fashion designer Kim Bo-young, which he shared on his blog. His eldest son Huang Bohai was a professional archer. His middle child and only daughter Huang Xia is the founder and Chairwoman of the International Children's Defence League. His youngest child, Huang Yao (known popularly as Yao) is a YingPop singer. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Indralan people